Danny Ecto Eco Protector
by Ghostdog 2.5
Summary: Behold this story is a parody of our favorite game. And guess who gets to play as Jak? You guessed right our favorite prepubescent teen Danny Phantom. Rated T for curse words.


**_I have dug deep within the depths of my soul, to create this masterpiece of crossovers. Honestly, I have no idea why no one did this fanfic sooner! I guess there's not many writers online who love cartoons as much as I do. This fanfiction shall be my greatest masterpiece! Also this is my fourth non-EENE story. Also I change the story a bit so, just read to find out._**

**_I do not own Danny Phantom, it belongs to Nickelodeon._**

**_I do not own Jak and Daxter, they belong to Naughty Dog._**

* * *

_Chapter One: Two years..._

For every age there is a time of trial. The rocks faced such a fire before they were the strength beneath our feet. The plants braved vast winds before their roots could give us life. As a time manipulator of considerable years, I have known only one such great ordeal. Yet the hero it created was a champion of all time. We come to a small snow village where a hut stood out from the others. It had a huge octagonal device at the end of a boardwalk. About 20 feet away from the portal-shaped device, there was a strange vehicle, which had four figures standing near it. One had raven black hair with blue eyes, in a red T-Shirt, gray khaki pants and goggles atop his head. He was about fourteen years of age, and his name was Danny Fenton.

Sleeping in the seat of the vehicle, was a brown ottsel with a red cap on his head. This creature is known as Tucker Foley. He was once human like Danny, until he fell into a vat of Dark Eco and came out looking like an ottsel. A girl was sitting in the cockpit of the strange vehicle. She had black hair which was done in a ponytail, purple eyes, a black tanktop, a black plaid skirt, and black combat boots. Her name was Sam Manson, and she was the owner of this device. There was a person who kept constantly changing his age at random. He wore a blue cloak and had a scepter like thing that had a clock at the top of it. His name was Clockwork.

"Today's the big day, Daniel. I hope you are prepared...for whatever happens." Clockwork proclaimed.

"I think I figured out most of this machine. It interacts somehow with that large portal. I just hope we didn't break anything moving it here to the lab." Sam stated as she sat in the driver's seat of the device, Danny sitting next to her.

"Easy for you to say! We did all the heavy lifting!" Tucker complained. He looked at the dashboard of the vehicle and was about to press it until Clockwork stopped him.

"Tucker! Don't touch anything!" Clockwork scolded. "Though the Observants vanished long ago, the artifacts they left behind can still do great harm."

"Or great good!" Sam added. "If you figure out how to use them."

"I've had some experience with such things. I know you can make it work." Clockwork stated to Danny as he sat down next to him. Danny touched the red gem-like thing in the center of the console, causing an egg-like device next to it to open, showing a small orb surrounded by an orbit of other small orbs.

"Looks like Danny Boy's still got the mojo." Tucker proclaimed, sounding cocky.

"Interesting," Sam stated. "It appears to have some preset coordinates."

The orb closed and suddenly the rotating rods on the back of the vehicle shot sparks at the gate, causing everything to turn slightly purple. Everyone, excluding Tucker, was very cautious about what was happening around them. Suddenly an eerie deep voice was heard from the gate.

"Finally! The last Portal is open!" the voice shouted, as a bunch of flying weird creatures came out of the portal.

"Aaaaargh! What are those things?!" Tucker shouted in fear.

"So this is how it happened..." Clockwork muttered.

Suddenly a nightmarish creature with crimson red skin came out of the portal and screamed at the people in the vehicle.

"You cannot hide from me boy!" the creature shouted.

"Do something Danny!" Sam shouted in fear.

"What's this do?! Or that?! How 'bout this one?! Everybody, press all the buttons!" Tucker shouted as he pressed buttons at random. Danny freaked out and punched the red gem causing them to be catapulted towards the creature, but they singlehandedly missed the creature by a mile and jumped straight into the portal.

"What the heck was that thing?!" Sam shouted.

"Hang on everyone!" Clockwork shouted.

"I want off this thing!" Tucker exclaimed. Suddenly his wish was somehow granted in a bad way, as a bolt of purple lightning struck the vehicle, sending its riders flying into different tunnels in the void.

"Find yourself Danny!" Clockwork shouted.

* * *

_Somewhere in a huge metal city..._

Danny and Tucker crashed out of a portal and landed, hard, on a metal platform. Tucker growled and kicked a pipe.

"That is the last time I touch any Observant Junk!" Tucker exclaimed. Suddenly two men in white tuxedos showed up and pointed guns at the duo. A man was walking behind them. He had gray hair and green skin, and was in a black tech suit.

"Step away from the animal!" one of them shouted, causing Tucker to run between one of the legs of one of the men and away from the scene.

"Forget the rat! The Baron requested the boy. We've been expecting you Danny." the green man stated. Before Danny could react, one of the men in white bashed Danny's face in with the butt of his rifle. Before Danny passed out he heard his friends last words to him for now.

"Don't Worry Danny, I'll save you before you know it!" Tucker shouted.

_Two years later..._

In a sci-fi laboratory a scream of pain could be heard, as green lighting was seen at the top of a platform. Atop the platform was a giant laser-like needle shooting sparks into Danny, who was in a black and white striped prison outfit, while two people watched. Danny was in pain. One was the man that he had encounter two years ago when he first entered the city, while the other one was a tall man with clear white skin, green eyes, a black cap, and a white tuxedo. Suddenly, a computerized voice spoke: _Ecto Eco Injection Cycle Complete. Bio Readings: Normal and Unchanged._ The needle stopped shooting sparks into Danny, causing him to fall on the bed he was restrained to. Danny was barely conscious.

"Nothing! I was told this one would be different!" the white man shouted.

"He is surprisingly resistant to your experiments Baron Walker." the green man stated. "I fear the Undead Warrior Project is a failure. I was positive it would work if we used DNA from that beast that constantly escapes your prison."

Walker grabbed Danny's head in anger and turned it to face him eye-to-eye. "You should at least be dead from all the Ecto Eco I've injected you with." Danny's eyes had anger in them as the Baron slammed the teen's head back on the bed.

"What now? The Ghost King's armies are pressing their attacks. Without a weapon, my men can't hold them off forever!" the green man stated.

"I will not lose this city to that Tyrant! Move forward with the final plan, and finish off this 'thing' tonight, Technus 2.0!" Walker stated referring to Danny, whose silent hatred was fueled by those words.

"As you wish." Technus 2.0 replied. Technus 2.0 grabbed Danny's collar. "I'll be back later." Technus let go causing of his collar. The two men walked away from the platform not noticing as a pile of folded clothes fell on the platform. A service elevator appeared next to the platform and opened to reveal Tucker.

"Danny!" Tucker jumped onto Danny's chest. "What have they done to you?" Danny looked up to see Tucker but passed out. "Well that's a fine hello after two years! I've been crawling around this city risking my tail," Tucker held his tail, "literally. And that's the greeting I get?! Come on Danny just say something!"

"I'm going to murder Walker!" Danny shouted.

"Shh...Ok, first let me find the keys for your loc-" Tucker was cut off by Danny breaking out of one of his wrist cuffs and hitting him to the side. Danny began to shoot green sparks from his body, his body began to change. His skin began to grow black fur, his fingers grew long green claws, a wolf tail sprouted from his behind, and his face began to morph into a wolf's face with green eyes. He broke the rest of his bindings and jumped off the bed, panting and eying Tucker as if he were a turkey dinner. "Uh Danny, it's your pal Tucker!" Tucker shouted in fear as Danny came closer in his new form. Danny halted himself from skewering his best friend.

"Tucker?" Danny moaned in a new voice, one which sounded deeper. Danny soon began to change back into normal, which left him woozy.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side. Now let's bust out of here. I got you some new clothes, by the way." Tucker stated handing Danny some clothes. Danny put them on; he was now in a black long sleeve shirt with black jeans, a gray belt, and gray boots, along with a set of goggles, and gray fingerless gloves. Tucker jumped onto Danny's shoulder and soon they ran out of the prison. They soon heard the alarm go off: _Alert! Prisoner Escape in Progress._ When Danny heard that, he immediately picked up the pace. He ran into a few guards on the way, who he immediately round house kicked off edges and into pits. Danny jumped from platform to platform and soon made his way down a crate disposal unit, where he ended up in a room filled with water.

"We got to find a way out of here!" Danny shouted.

"Look, an open window!" Tucker pointed to an open window where a bunch of crates were stacked nearby. Danny climbed up the crates with Tucker perched on his shoulder. They soon made it outside of the fortress prison and onto the streets. "Thank god we're out of there." Danny soon began to walk in a certain direction. When he turned a corner, a man walked over to him. He had pale gray skin, red eyes, and was holding a red staff with a bat at the tip with a red orb on the top. He was with a toddler that had black hair, blue eyes, and overalls with a red oval in the center.

"Excuse me kind sir, may I help-" the man was cut off by Danny.

"You seem like a reasonably smart man. I want information!" Danny shouted an anger. "Where the hell am I?!"

"Sorry about this. He's probably still angry after being experimented on for two years." Tucker apologized.

"You, my very angry friend, are a 'guest' of his 'majesty' Baron Walker, the ruler of 'glorious' Amity City." the man stated.

"I was just a guest in the Baron's prison." Danny growled, as he crossed his arms.

"Inside a cell or inside the city...walls surround us both. We are all his prisoners." the man stated. The man turned to see men in white armor which covered their faces. "Talk about timing, I suggest you move along."

"By order of his eminence, the Grand Protector of Amity City, Baron Walker, everyone in this section is hereby under arrest for suspicion of harboring underground fugitives. Surrender and die!" one of the white armored men stated, causing Tucker to jump off Danny's shoulder and walk over to the guards.

"Aaah, excuse me sir, don't you mean surrender, OR die!?" Tucker asked in fear of the answer.

"Not in this city!" the man stated. "Protect us from these guards and I'll introduce you to someone who could help you!"

The man and child soon ran off to a hiding spot while Danny glared at the guards. He charged head first into battle, while Tucker hid in a nearby pot. Danny roundhouse kicked one in the face, causing the man's armored mask to come out along with a few teeth. Danny grabbed one of the enforcer's gun, pulling the enforcer closer, only to have his face bashed in by Danny's fist. Danny turned to the last enforcer that was on his communicator.

"We need back up, repeat, we need back u-" the enforcer was cut off by having his head bashed in by Danny who used one of the other enforcer's guns. As if things couldn't get any worse, two white flying van like vehicle flew over to Danny's location and dispatched more enforcers, who surrounded Danny. Danny began to growl deeply, and morphed into Wulf Danny. Wulf Danny growled and slashed straight through an enforcer's gun with ease, as if it was paper. Wulf Danny delivered a split kick to two enforcers head's, and if you listened closely you could hear the sound of their skulls cracking. The enforcers soon left in their white hover vans, as Wulf Danny returned to normal. Tucker walked over to his friend who was panting heavily.

"That was awesome! How'd you do that?" Tucker questioned.

"Something Walker did to me, something feral." Danny growled.

"What you just did was very brave. This child is important." the man stated, as Tucker walked over to the child.

"This kid...he looks kinda flabby." Tucker stated.

"You are in a restricted zone, move along." a guard came by on a hover motorcycle.

"Look, I need to bring this boy to safety. My name's Freakshow by the way." Freakshow explained. "There is an underground group waging war against Baron Walker. Its leader, the Shadow, could use fighters like you! Go to the slums. Find a dead-end alley near the city wall. Ask for Johnny, he can help you."

Freakshow and the child walked out of view, leaving a confused Tucker and Danny.

"We better find this dead end alley." Tucker suggested as he perched himself on Danny's shoulder. Danny looked up to see a hover cycle floating near them. Danny jumped onto it and punched the guy who was already on there. Danny soon drove off to find this alley and talk with this Johnny guy.

* * *

**_Yeah I'm not perfect but who is? I know it was a stretch to make Danny have a Wulf half. Still its an awesome idea in my book. Plus my mind didn't let me finish any of my other chapters til I posted this one. So if you like, then good, if you don't, don't troll._**

**_~Ghostdog 2.5_**


End file.
